The subject-matter of the present invention is a system for the generation of electrical energy from wind energy.
The conversion of the kinetic energy of a rotating impeller or rotor into electrical energy by means of a generator is already known. The principle of rotating the impeller or rotor by means of wind power is also known. If, however, generation of electrical energy on a greater scale is intended, installations or large dimensions are necessary which can capture a sufficient amount of wind energy. However, installations having large impellers give rise to considerable problems as regards the stability of the assembly, particularly owing to the frequently irregular wind force. It is often not possible to ensure an approximately regular rotary movement when the wind force varies. Moreover, stronger gusts may tear the large vanes from their mountings or distort them.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which permits the generation of a large quantity of electrical energy from wind energy.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of electrical energy from wind energy which has large but stable dimensions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of electrical energy from wind energy ensuring a relatively constant rotary movement of the impeller even when the wind is irregular.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of electrical energy from wind energy which is safe from distortion or tearing of the vanes from their mountings.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following description of the invention.